The bonded ones
by nicnac1995
Summary: Jane and Alec had only ever loved each other. But this soon changes when they come across two small beaten children. Immediately bonded to them they are unsure of what has happened or why, all they know is they must protect these human children. How will the rest of the Volturi react? Will the new children breath life back into the vampires of Volterra?


AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone, so this is my first ever fanfic. I was pretty tired of hearing the same old story of how the Volturi were cruel and ruthless, so I decided the write a story about them with a twist, shining a new light on Jane and Alec. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. But I do own my own characters (being Ivan and Amelia) Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews would be truly appreciated. For the moment it is rated M and does contain some graphic scenes of abuse. Anyways, on with the story and please enjoy!

Ivan's POV

Agony. I thought I had felt agony before, but I had been wrong, so very wrong. _Where is Amelia?_ This thought kept ringing through my already pounding head. I could not let him hurt my darling sister, not again. Pain was coursing through my body, demanding to be felt no matter how much I fought it. But I had to find Amelia before I gave into the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Our father could never stand the sight of us, preaching how evil was buried deep within us both. He took any chance he could to beat the devil out that lurked within us both. The beatings of the belt were not uncommon, but this time I had been unable to keep him away from my dearest sister, this time he had gone too far. He had yelled that he had had enough, screamed that he would destroy the devil in us if it was the last thing he would ever do. He had rained pain on us and even though I had tried to fight back, tried to shield her body with mine, the pain kept raining down onto us. Amelia's screaming for him to stop, begging him to believe us that we had not done anything, had been the last thing I had heard before I had felt an agonising blow to the back of my head. _Why oh why could I never save her from the pain?_ And yet now I had no idea where I was. No clue as to where Amelia was. _Am I dead?_ _What if they were hurting her right now?_ Rage coursed through my body, trickled through my veins, temporarily overwhelming the previous feeling of agony. Opening my eyes I realised we were in the back of a van, yet something was not right. Then I noticed how I was lying on the roof of the van rather than the floor. _How is this possible? I must have hit my head harder than expected._ Then I saw her, my dear sister lying just a foot away from me. Relief filled my body, temporarily ebbing the pain I felt…until I saw the blood that had matted her beautiful white hair. _Gods, no please let her be okay._ Despite my ribs screaming in protest I yanked myself towards my sister. Seeing the bruises scattered across her tiny body I no longer cared about the pain I was in. _Why could I never save her against our father's hands? Why could I never defeat him?_ I did not know why we were in the back of a van, or why we were lying on the roof rather than the floor. All I cared about was that the only person I have ever loved in my short miserable life was lying nearly lifeless in my arms.

"Please Amelia, please wake up for me" I whispered, gently coaxing her to open her eyes. I had never before wanted to see her pale eyes, so much like mine, more than now. But she did not open them. She did not wake up. The pain started to seep back into my body, darkness crept into the edges of my vision. If this is how I would die the last thing I want to see is the angelic face of my sister. I felt my body giving in even as I tried to fight it. I took my sisters dainty hand into mine, clutching tight as my body finally gave in. He had beaten us, taken the evil he saw out of us. Despite our efforts to fight him, he had won.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jane's POV

It was rare that I or my brother left Volterra, but it was nice to hunt together outside of the city. A pleasant difference to Heidi bringing the pathetic, grovelling humans to us. _What was the fun in the food coming to you when we could hunt it down?_ I glanced over to my brother Alec running beside me, despite all the years we had been together I felt just as much love towards him as I did when we were young humans ourselves. I was completely devoted to ours Master's, but I would never love anybody as much as I loved my brother.

Our Master's had granted us the chance to hunt together outside of the city as a treat, being pleased with us for our recent and quick dealings with a coven of reckless nomads. They had been no issue for me or my brother, not much was, but our Masters decided to treat us nonetheless.

I came to a stop next to my brother as we passed the outer gates of Volterra. The rules of the Volturi were that no one hunted within the city gates, it was law. The sun was just setting, it's the perfect time of day to hunt the unsuspecting. Glancing at him I knew what he was thinking. _Who would we choose to die?...decisions, decisions._

"Where to my dearest brother?" I asked, despite already knowing his answer.

"Sister, I believe that it is your turn to choose who we hunt this time, what do you fancy?"

It had been so long since we had the decision as to who we hunted, Heidi usually luring pitiful and unsuspecting tourists into the hands of our masters. It was rather nice to decide myself who and what I fancied. Although in all honesty I had no idea what I felt like.

"How about we just wander for a while sister and see what we come across?" Alec murmured to me.

My dearest brother always knew what I was thinking, he had no need of our Master Aro's power to know all my thoughts. I sent him a winning smile, causing him to chuckle at me as we began to run again. The wind causing our deep black cloaks to billow behind us as we ran into the night further from Volterra…until we both came to a dead stop. I glanced over towards my brother, knowing he had caught the same scent I had, carried towards us by the wind. The scent of freshly spilt blood. Dashing simultaneously in that direction we came across an old white upturned van which had clearly swerved off the road and had rolled down the side of the hill. _How tragic_ … _and how perfect for us._

"It appears we have an easy dinner tonight my sister" my brother said to me as he started towards the van, hunger and lust filling his eyes.

"Ladies first" Alec muttered as he turned to me with a charming smirk.

I ripped the door off its hinges, with what I had deemed as a gentle tug. Peeking into the driver's seat I was sorely disappointed. Empty. Although there had clearly been a person in the driver's seat, since there was fresh blood spattered across it, they must have climbed out of the van. _How very depressing._ In annoyance I turned towards my brother. Without a word we both turned to leave. _Why stay when there are so many pathetic humans waiting for us to hunt them? Maybe we should hunt down the driver of the van._

Taking my brothers hand we turned back into the darkness with a sigh, until heard a voice that had me stopping dead in my tracks for the second time this evening.

" _please Amelia, please wake up for me"_

Both my brother and I glided silently towards the back of the upturned van. Cruel smirks of victory taking place on our faces. _It appears we do have good fortune tonight._

Yanking yet another set of doors from its hinges I prepared to leap upon my prey, the muscles in my back coiling in preparation to lunge, nothing would stop me now from satiating my hunger now. Then for the third time this evening, I froze.

Before me were two children, a boy with hair as dark as sin, and a girl with hair as pure white as sin forgiven. The two of them clutching each other's hands even in unconsciousness. Both so small, most likely only around the age of nine or ten it would seem. Both of them covered in blood with bruises and cuts scattered across their small bodies. I glanced towards my brother, unsure of my hesitation. _Why have I stopped mid-hunt?_ And yet I felt rage fill my body, swiftly replacing the hunger, as I stared as these children. _Who had dared to hurt such innocence?_

"Do you feel it my sister?" My brother murmured in my directions. Despite not looking at him I knew exactly what he meant. Rather than wanting to kill these children before me, as I had killed so many before, I felt a strong urge to protect them with every being of my body.

"What is happening Alec? why are we feeling this?" I uttered, finally dragging my eyes away from the children, almost identical in every way apart from their hair, to stare into my brothers deep black eyes, no longer filled with hunger or lust but with worry.

"I'm not sure sister, but I know we cannot leave them here. We have to bring them home with us and show them to our masters. I do not know why, but I cannot bare to leave them here alone without us, there is something about them that our masters must see"

For the first time in my long existence, I felt love towards someone else apart from my bother and masters, the same unyielding love I had felt towards my dearest brother who I had spent so many centuries with. I knew that our masters would demand to know why we had brought back such tiny humans with us. But with one touch Aro would see the connection both I and my brother had towards these children. I don't know what was happening, but it was like these two children were my siblings as much as Alec was my brother. _Aro will be fascinated indeed, and Marcus will be able to tell us if he sees a bond_.

"Come brother, we must get them back home, we have to save them."

And with that I lifted the little white haired girl into my arms just as Alec lifted the boy. I no longer cared about the thirst I felt anymore, the only thing that mattered was saving my newest siblings from the death to which they were so close to succumbing to. And with that both I and my brother, gently

cradling the children in our arms fled back the way we came, determined to save the lives of these children we did not yet know the names of. _Whoever hurt them will be sure to pay for this…with their life._

 _PLEASE REVIEW! if you have any great ideas as to what should happen next feel free to tell me !_


End file.
